thejethroversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Kane
Vincent Kane was one of the only non-Jethros who worked for the Parliament. He used to be a member of Bill Carrington's team. Biography Early Life Vincent attended QHMIST on Earth-49 for his education in Dimensional Engineering. Travelling with Bill Vincent, along with his brother Ryker and several others, was a part of Bill Carrington's dimension-jumping team of vigilantes.An Extraordinary Power Working at the Parliament When Agent Smith returned from his mission to the Parliament headquarters, Vincent directed him to the speaking area and then watched his address. Afterward, Vincent paid Agent Smith for his services less than they agreed upon, but still enough according to Vincent.Discovery Later, on Earth-6, Vincent was given the task of recruiting Jory Smith to the Parliament. He sent a message to Jory, arranging a meeting, and at that meeting explained how the Parliament worked to Jory. After they shook hands, confirming Jory's entry into the Parliament, Vincent's brother Ryker arrived, announcing the arrival of an unknown enemy.Angel of Death Reunion with Bill At some point after Jory Smith's recruitment, Ryker was on paid vacation from the company he worked for, and, when Vincent returned home from a day at the Parliament, he and Ryker reminisced about the "old days," when they were a part of Bill's team. At that very same time, Bill, having finished training Jethro Smith, came knocking at the Kanes' front door. He presented his case to them: that doppelgängers of Jethro are disappearing, and he suspects that it's the work of Ezra Thorne. Vincent storms off, not wanting to have anything to do with Bill. Finding Jethro Smith Vincent stayed alone for days during Ryker's absence. He received a call from Bill in which the latter told Vincent that he had found Jethro Smith. Because of their history, Vincent didn't believe him, and when he asked Bill to put Ryker on the phone, Bill refused. Vincent decided to track down Jethro Smith to see if Bill was telling the truth, and it turns out that they were not in the same location. Vincent decided to go and talk to Jethro to find out what had happened to him. He eventually tracked Jethro to a movie theater on Earth-1,Missing Person and Jethro recapped what had happened to him since he left Brooke. With this new information, Vincent traveled to Bill's last known location and received a message from Ryker, saying that he had programmed a message to send to Vincent if his heart monitor stopped picking up his life signals. Vincent stormed into Jackson Labs to confront Bill, and had a brief fight with him before beating him. Vincent then went upstairs and brutally murdered Dr. Tyrelius Jackson by slamming his head in the door. However, this created a time paradox (because Dr. Jackson would never be alive to send Bill back in time in the future), and so Vincent, aware that Ryker would be alive in this new timeline, settled down and waited for the changes to set in. Suddenly, Claire Martin appeared and whisked Vincent away into this new timeline to show him its atrocities.All in the Balance Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2019